kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Cars
The are miniature cars created for the purpose of helping humanity. They are used by Kamen Rider Drive in conjunction with his belt, the Drive Driver, and bracelet, the Shift Brace, which work together via infrared. Some Shift Cars enhance Drive's current Type form with a Tire Exchange, adding the last part of a Shift Car's name to his current Type (i.e, Type Speed Flare). Some Tires come with a weapon for Drive to wield. They are able to attack Roidmudes by traveling on special tracks that they spawn, and are strong enough to incapacitate unevolved Roidmudes. As long as someone has a Shift Car on their person, they are able to ignore the time distortions a Roidmude emits when active, unless multiple time distortion effects occur. In this case, one must have multiple Shift Cars on their person. Their most unique attribute though is their capacity for sentience and sapience. Though they cannot speak, Shift Cars can feel emotions such as mischievousness, frustration, happiness and even more complicated feelings such as regret and loss, and can show these emotions through their beeping or through car signs they spawn alongside their tracks. They can be controlled by Mr. Belt, summoned by Shinnosuke and Kiriko by calling their names, or can simply come of their own volition. Throughout the series they are off investigating their own cases, but return to Drive when they are done gathering data to assist him in battling Roidmudes. Devices similar to Shift Cars, known as , are used to evolve lesser Roidmudes into more powerful forms. Chrome versions of the Viral Cores are also used by Drive's rival, Mashin Chaser. Shift Cars Type Change Cars * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Speed, granting him acceleration capabilities that enable him to move at high velocities. By itself, it can be used by the Drive Driver to function as its "eyes". * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Wild. It can also transform Tridoron into its dune buggy-based Type Wild mode. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Technic. It can also transform Tridoron into its rover-based Type Technic mode. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Deadheat. It can also be used by Kamen Rider Mach to transform himself into Deadheat Mach. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Fruit. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type High Speed. Only appears in the Hyper Battle DVD. * : Allows Proto-Drive to transform into Type Zero. Resembles the Shift Speed Car, but with different line patterns and purple headlights. Currently not used by Drive himself. KRDr-Shift Speed.png|Speed Shift Car (normal) Speed Shift.jpg|Speed Shift Car (flipped) KRDr-Shift Wild.png|Wild Shift Car (normal) JzFPSHQ.jpg|Wild Shift Car (flipped) Tec.jpg|Technic Shift Car (normal) 10374473 815910328429056 8958643757002115347 n.jpg|Fruit Shift Car (normal) Shift Cars.jpg|Deadheat Shift Car (normal) 1412687639671-0.jpg|Deadheat Shift Car (opened) Highspeed.png|High Speed Shift Car (normal) File:Shiftzero.png|Zero Shift Car (flipped) Tire Exchange Cars * : Allows Drive to gain the Max Flare Tire, granting him fire-enhanced abilities. By itself, it can attack by igniting the tracks it spawn with intense fire, which can also boost the attacks of the other Shift Cars. When used in Mashin Chaser's Break Gunner, it allows him to shoot fireballs. * : Allows Drive to gain the Funky Spike Tire, enabling him to shoot the spikes off of it, which are then immediately replaced. By itself, it can attack by slamming itself into enemies while extending its spikes. * : Allows Drive to gain the Midnight Shadow Tire, granting him enhanced stealth capabilities and enabling him to duplicate himself. By itself, it can attack by shooting energy shuriken and creating copies of itself. * : Allows Drive to gain the Justice Hunter Tire, equipping him with the Justice Cage. By itself, it can attack by generating low barriers resembling Justice Cages to trip over its prey. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dream Vegas Tire, equipping him with the Drum Shields. By itself, it can attack by shooting playing cards. It is best friends and partners with Dimension Cab, and performed badly during its first use by Drive due to its hatred of Roidmude 010, but due to bonding with Shinnosuke it regained its normal level or performance and helped him destroy 010 for good. * : Allows Drive to gain the Spin Mixer Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Massive Monster Tire, equipping him with the Monster. By itself, it can attack by biting enemies. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dimension Cab Tire, enabling him to generate a portal from it that separates a portion of his body to use for teleporting purposes. By itself, it can attack by utilizing its portal-generation powers to maximum effect. Partners and best friends with Dream Vegas, it was incapacitated during Global Freeze by Roidmude 010, but was repaired six months later with compound S-01 and it returned in episode 4 to help Drive escape from Mashin Chaser. * : Allows Drive to gain the Rumble Dump Tire, equipping him with the Rumble Smasher. Unlike the previous Shift Cars, Rumble Dump does not synch well with Type Speed, triggering the development for Type Wild in order for Drive to gain better control of the Rumble Dump Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Mad Doctor Tire, equipping him with the Cure Quicker. * : Allows Drive to gain the Hooking Wrecker Tire, equipping him with a lifting hook-like weapon. * : Allows Drive to gain the Burning Solar Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Fire Braver Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Rolling Gravity Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Holy Christmas Tire. KRDr-Max Flare.png|Max Flare Shift Car (normal) Max Flare-0.jpg|Max Flare Shift Car (flipped) KRDr-Funky Spike.png|Funky Spike Shift Car (normal) 6-0.jpg|Funky Spike Shift Car (flipped) KRDr-Midnight Shadow.png|Midnight Shadow Shift Car (normal) Drive image 9-noscale.jpg|Midnight Shadow Shift Car (flipped) KRDr-Justice Hunter.png|Justice Hunter Shift Car (normal) 5-1.jpg|Justice Hunter Shift Car (flipped) KRDr-Dream Vegas.png|Dream Vegas Shift Car (normal) 1-1414508459.jpg|Dream Vegas Shift Car (flipped) KRDr-Spin Mixer.png|Spin Mixer Shift Car (normal) Spin.jpg|Spin Mixer Shift Car (flipped) KRDr-Massive Monster.png|Massive Monster Shift Car (normal) 2-1414508492.jpg|Massive Monster Shift Car (flipped) KRDr-Dimension Cab.png|Dimension Cab Shift Car (normal) 10355863 649005601880121 7018604312423768910 n.jpg|Dimension Cab Shift Car (flipped) KRDr-Rumble Dump.png|Rumble Dump Shift Car (normal) 2-1414506904.jpg|Rumble Dump Shift Car (flipped) KRDr-Mad Doctor.png|Mad Doctor Shift Car (normal) 1-1414506887.jpg|Mad Doctor Shift Car (flipped) Hooking.jpg|Hooking Wrecker Shift Car (normal) 3-1414506920.jpg|Hooking Wrecker Shift Car (flipped) Burning.png|Burning Solar Shift Car (normal) 4-1.jpg|Burning Solar Shift Car (flipped) Fire Braver.jpg|Fire Braver Shift Car (normal) Rolling Gravity.jpg|Rolling Gravity Shift Car (normal) RJrNUjX.jpg|4 New Shift Cars New cars set 02-03-04.jpg|New Cars set 02-03-04 New cars set 05.jpg|New Cars set 05 New cars set 06.jpg|New Cars set 06 New cars set 07.jpg|New Cars set 07 New cars set 08.jpg|New Cars set 08 X-Mas Shift Car.jpg|Holy Christmas Shift Car (normal) QTYf2uwl.jpg|Holy Christmas Shift Car (flipped) Viral Cores * : A Viral Core that can evolve Cobra-type Roidmudes, causing Roidmude 029 to evolve into its Iron Roidmude form, though when three are used instead, it allows the Roidmude to evolve into a giant cobra. Chaser's version of this Viral Core allows Mashin Chaser to access his Busou Chaser Cobra form. * : A Viral Core that can evolve Spider-type Roidmudes, though when three are used instead, it presumably evolves the Roidmude into a giant spider. Chaser's version of this Viral Core allows Mashin Chaser to access his Busou Chaser Spider form. * : A Viral Core that can evolve Bat-type Roidmudes, though when three are used instead, it presumably evolves the Roidmude into a giant bat. Chaser's version of this Viral Core allows Mashin Chaser to access his Busou Chaser Bat form. * : A Viral Core used by Kamen Rider Lupin. Its exact usage is unknown, but presumably it allows Lupin to use the blade mode on his Lupin Gunner. 1-1412679654.jpg|Chaser Cobra Viral Core (Chaser's version) KRDr-Viral Spider.png|Chaser Spider Viral Core (Chaser's version) 3-1412679676.jpg|Chaser Bat Viral Core (Chaser's version) Unused Shift Cars These are Shift Cars that have sounds programmed into the DX Drive Driver, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake. Type Change Cars * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Get Wild. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Ultra Technic. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Ultra Fruit. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Formula. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Dash Formula. * : Allows Drive to transform into Type Super Deadheat. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Super. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Next. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Special. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Super Special. * : Presumably allows Drive to transform into Type Over. * : Displays an "N" icon on the Drive Driver. All sounds that come after "Get" are passing by car sounds. Tire Exchange Cars * : Allows Drive to gain the Mega Max Flare Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Ultra Funky Spike Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Midnight Shadow Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dash Justice Hunter Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Get Dream Vegas Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Spin Mixer Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Super Massive Monster Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the High Dimension Cab Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Dash Rumble Dump Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Get Mad Doctor Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the High Hooking Wrecker Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Mega Burning Solar Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the Ultra Fire Braver Tire. * : Allows Drive to gain the High Rolling Gravity Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Amazing Circus Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Get Amazing Circus Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Deco Traveler Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Mega Deco Traveler Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Road Winter Tire. * : Presumably allows Drive to gain the Dash Road Winter Tire. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Toy-Exclusive Cars *'Shift Mega Max Flare (Kindergarten Ver.)' *'Shift High Speed (Televi-kun Ver.)' *'Shift Ganbarider' *'Shift ' *'Shift Kikaider' *'Shift Movie' *'Shift Colorful Commercial' *'Shift Ultra Colorful Commercial' *'Shift Dream Candy' *'Shift Dream TV' *'Shift Rideron' *'Shift Kamen Rider' *'Shift Next 03' Kamen Rider Drive's Tires Type Changes Speed tire.jpg|Type Speed Tire W6Y6AcI.jpg|Type Wild Tire Drive druit-0.jpg|Type Fruit Tire Tire Exchanges Drive Max Flare Tire.jpg|Max Flare Tire Drive Funky Spike Tire.jpg|Funky Spike Tire Drive Midnight Shadow Tire.jpg|Midnight Shadow Tire Justice Hunter Tire.png|Justice Hunter Tire 02 Dream Vegas Tire.png|Dream Vegas Tire 02 Mixer Tire.png|Spin Mixer Tire 02 Massive Monster Tire.png|Massive Monster Tire TireDimensionCab.png|Dimension Cab Tire DXkrdrive02.jpg|Mad Doctor Tire Rumble Dump Tire.png|Rumble Dump Tire Wrecker Tyre.png|Hooking Wrecker Tire 1-1412678297.jpg|Fire Braver Tire Kamen Rider Proto-Drive's Tires Type Zero Tire.jpg|Type Zero Tire Mashin Chaser's Tires Mashin Chaser-0.jpg|Mashin Chaser Tire Notes *The Shift Cars are similar in concept to the miniature used by the in , Drive's first Super Hero Time lineup partner. *The Shift Cars can create a track for running, similar to the trains from the Kamen Rider Den-O series. * Function-wise, the Shift Cars are similar to Fourze's Astroswitches, as both of them are collectible devices which either provide the rider with an upgrade or change the rider's form. *The first two of Mashin Chaser's Viral Cores continue the tradition of the villains having two of their initial associates being a spider and bat. ** The Spider Viral Core bears a resemblance to the Batmobile from the 1989 Batman film. *Both Kiriko and Shinnosuke often call the Shift Cars by the last word in their full names. (e.g. Funky Spike's nickname is Spike) Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Support Robots Category:Transformation Gear Category:Rider Powers